Phil Monroe
Phillip "Phil" Monroe (October 31, 1916 - July 13, 1988) was an American animator and director best known for working for Warner Bros. Cartoons under the supervision of Chuck Jones. Monroe has also worked for UPA, DePatie-Freleng Enterprises, and MGM Animation/Visual Arts. Monroe was one of Jones' master animators, along with Ken Harris, Ben Washam and Abe Levitow. In 1951, Monroe left for UPA, working under the supervision of John Hubley and Pete Burness. He eventually left UPA to freelance, and in 1959 went back to Warners to head their commercial department, where he directed commercials featuring Charlie the Tuna.2 He eventually went back into the entertainment department as an animator in Jones' unit, and was chosen to finish two shorts under Chuck Jones' unit after Jones was fired. After Warner Bros. Cartoons closed in 1963, Monroe did many animation stints until he ended up at Chuck Jones Productions. He would continue animating for Jones until his retirement. Looney Works Director * Woolen Under Where (1963) (with Richard Thompson) * The Iceman Ducketh (1964) (with Maurice Noble (co-director)) * Portrait of the Artist as a Young Bunny (1980) (with Chuck Jones) * Spaced Out Bunny (1980) (with Chuck Jones) * Soup or Sonic (1980) (with Chuck Jones) Animator * 8 Ball Bunny * An Itch in Time * Angel Puss * Awful Orphan * Bear Feat * A Bear for Punishment * The Bee-Deviled Bruin * Beep, Beep * The Bugs Bunny Road-Runner Movie * Bunny Hugged * Caveman Inki * Cheese Chasers * Chow Hound * Clean Pastures * Coming!! Snafu * The Curious Puppy * Daffy Dilly * Daffy Duck's Thanks-for-Giving Special * Dog Gone Modern * Dog Gone South * Dog Tired * Drip-Along Daffy * Duck Dodgers and the Return of the 24½th Century * The Ducksters * Elmer's Candid Camera * Falling Hare * Fast and Furry-ous * A Feather in His Hare * Feed the Kitty * The Fifth-Column Mouse * For Scent-imental Reasons * Fresh Hare * Frigid Hare * Gas * Going Home * Good Night Elmer * The Hare-Brained Hypnotist * Haredevil Hare * Have You Got Any Castles? * His Hare Raising Tale * Homeless Hare * Horton Hatches the Egg * A Hound for Trouble * House Hunting Mice * The Hypo-Chondri-Cat * In the Aleutians – Isles of Enchantment * The Infantry Blues * Inki and the Lion * Inki at the Circus * It's Murder She Says * Jack-Wabbit and the Beanstalk * Joe Glow, the Firefly * Jungle Jitters * A Lecture on Camouflage * Little Beau Pepé * Little Brother Rat * The Little Lion Hunter * Little Orphan Airedale * Long-Haired Hare * The Major Lied 'Til Dawn * Mighty Hunters * Mississippi Hare * Mouse Wreckers * My Bunny Lies over the Sea * Naughty but Mice * The Night Watchman * No Buddy Atoll * Often an Orphan * Operation: Rabbit * Outpost * Pigs in a Polka * Plenty of Money and You * Porky Pig's Feat * Private Snafu vs. Malaria Mike * Rabbit Fire * Rabbit Hood * Rabbit of Seville * Rabbit Punch * Robin Hood Makes Good * Scaredy Cat * The Scarlet Pumpernickel * Scent-imental over You * Scent-imental Romeo * Secrets of the Caribbean * Sniffles Takes a Trip * Snowman's Land * Spies * The Stupid Cupid * Tick Tock Tuckered * Tom Thumb in Trouble * Toy Trouble * Two's a Crowd * The Unruly Hare * Water, Water Every Hare * The Wearing of the Grin * What's Brewin', Bruin? * The Wise Quacking Duck * Yankee Doodle Daffy * You Were Never Duckier Category:Real People Category:Deceased Category:Looney Tunes Animators Category:Animators Category:Looney Tunes Directors Category:Directors Category:1916 Births Category:1988 Deaths